1. Field
The embodiments relate to the field of marking garments.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is known to mark folded garments in stacks by adhesively adhering size strips, wherein the each size strip is adhesively adhered to the folded garment across the fold line and on both sides of the garment as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,561,932; 5,692,332; and 5,970,641. Some garments are comprised of materials that are adversely affected by the adhesive on the strips, for example suede, leather, corduroy, brushed cotton, spandex-containing fabrics and other delicate fabrics. This makes it practically prohibitive to use such adhesive strips on those types of materials. Other prior art disclosures are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Des. 192,845; Des. 218,511; 303,755; Des. 382,592; Des. 399,527; Des. 443,899; 835,383; 1,668,109; 1,719,504; 2,857,696; 3,214,813; 3,535,808; 3,797,076; 4,045,899; 5,495,644; 5,992,887; 6,457,218; 6,915,602; 6,948,269; and Published Application No. 2003/0101551.